iupengl101fandomcom-20200214-history
English 101 Locations
New students of IUP spend their first days here moving into their respective living quarters whether they be on or off campus. After you’re settled in. Comes the first hurdle of your college life. Finding your way around campus. To the dining halls and the individual Halls where your classes will take place. Even if you acquired a map of the campus. An individual who never been here before still has no point of reference for anything on the map to work off of. So, the following information is for English 101 students to help find each building you will have to visit during your semester of English 101. Each location has important resources for students, tutors, access to Microsoft word, a quiet place to write, and most important is you lose class participation points if you don’t show up at the designated location. Directions from Keith Hall To McElhaney Hall Go down the hall from our classroom heading toward Leonard. You will be facing Leonard. McElhaney will be the building on the left. It's easiest to go up the hill between them and go around to enter through the front (again, via stairs where smokers hang out). The room is still 113 and will be there on the right. (Loudon directions to McElhaney from Keith)}} To Eicher Hall Take a left out of the classroom. Go straight down the hall head out of Keith, and make a left. Follow the path past Wallwork Hall (international dorms) Eicher will be across the street to your right. The writing center is on the second floor room 218. To Stapleton Library Left out of the class. Head out of Keith and continue straight thought the Oak grove. Look for library directly ahead of you. It will have large granite stairs. Building McElhaney Hall McElhaney Hall is located in the northern part of campus bordering the oak grove, along with three other buildings Leonard hall, Keith hall, and Sutton hall. A couple of key visual cues that you’re in McElhaney are. A tight tall hallway with red pillars on both sides. With square shaped blocks of glass in the floor. On the first floor in room 113 is where the class will meet for workshops. Workshops for English 101 are a whole class dedicated to working on the current writing project. Keith Hall Located on the northern part of campus bordering the Northern suites, The HUB parking lot, and Leonard Hall. Some interesting features of Keith are the large lockers that line the hallways. Along with the large blue tiles. These sites will become familiar to you as on the first floor room 104 is the main classroom, and where you will spend most of your English 101 career. Eicher Hall Eicher Hall is where the writing center's main location is on the second floor room 218 on Grant Street between Wallwork Hall and the smokestacks in the middle part of campus. (http://www.iup.edu/writingcenter/location/default.aspx)This is where we will have some classes and workshops. Also trained peer and graduate tutors in the IUP Writing Center can help you at any stage in the writing process, from developing a topic to drafting and revising. They can help you to document sources, understand your professor’s feedback, and more. (M. Loudon ENGl 101 Section 005 Syllabus) The Writing Center’s Library is also available on the first floor of Stapleton Library behind the reference desk towards the back wall of the library at the green booths. (http://www.iup.edu/writingcenter/location/default.aspx) Leonard Hall Leonard Hall is home to the English department for the university located in the northern part of campus. Leonard Hall is surrounded by buildings on three sides McElhaney, Keith hall, Wilson hall, Walsh hall, and the Oak Grove on its last remaining side is bordering the oak grove. The offices for the English teachers are on the second floor room. A key feature to the outside of this building are the four stone cravings near the entrance. Stapleton Library Stapleton is the Campus library located in the northern part of campus on the borders of the oak grove. Behind the library is the humanities buildings construction. Stabley Hall is also part of the as the second floor of the library has a bridge connecting the two buildings. There are works of art that are scattered about the library, but the most interesting is the elephant seal statue on the first floor. Directly to the left when you enter the library. References Leonard hall pic /////http://www.english.iup.edu/pagnucci/schedules/default.htm Library pic///http://///eislerlandscapes.com/port_aca-iuplib.php McElhaney Hall, Eicher Hall, and Keith Hall pictures/////http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_University_of_Pennsylvania